Midnight
by Darkness Falls1
Summary: Anzu moves to her Dads inn and there she meets the charming, handsome and mysterious Seto Kaiba. Anzu is sure she is in love with him but she is innocently blind of who he really is or the danger he is gonna put her in. AnzuSeto ---AnzuYami R N R
1. Chapter 1

This is my very FIRST fanfic so do not judge yet until the second chapter comes out this is just the beginning and it is a little boring but not that bad! The couples are MAJOR Seto/Anzu but in the end it becomes into Yami/Anzu.^______________^   
  
Note: The whole story is going to be in Anzu's POV just so you don't get confused and if you have any question just e-mail them.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own YGO!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When I was six, I had no idea what was going on. I was too young to understand what was happening, except the fact that it involved a young woman named Sara. She was a student in my fathers Literature class, because of her she made my Dad move out. I screamed and begged my Dad to stay but nothing I said would change his mind. Dad packed his stuff and kissed me good-bye.  
  
"I love you Anzu," he said while I cried "And no matter where I live, you will always be my daughter and I will always be your father. Nothing will change."  
  
He however was wrong, because a year after he moved to Domino City while I stayed behind in California. Not long after Dad, married Sara and Mom married Stan. With my Mom married to Stan I always travelled. We did not stay long enough for me to make friends so I was mostly a loner. One day Stan said that we were going to move to England for 3 years. I gave up the mature attitude and threw a tantrum. This resulted into my Mom calling my Dad, which turned out to be an invitation to stay with my Dad for 5 months or longer if it worked out.   
  
I had thought about it for a long time and decided that Mom and Stan would be happier living in England without me. My Mom had disapproved my Dads job though. He wrote mystery novels and he owned an Inn, which I was going to stay in.   
  
TThe next month, I left to go to the airport when I arrived to Domino City I met my Dad. He looked the same as I remembered.   
  
He gave me a quick hug and said, "You look great, prettier than every!"  
  
I blushed and was too embarrassed to say thank you. I went to get my luggage. After I found my luggage we made our way to the Inn. During the drive Dad started to make conversation. I didn't feel like talking so I let him do most of it.  
  
"So how's school?" He asked.  
  
"Fine" I replied.  
  
"You're going to love Sara and Will!" he said.   
  
Throughout the whole ride he kept talking about them. I closed my eyes and tried to block him out. I started to think, why does he keep talking about them? What about me? Or am I the daughter that he left behind when he fell in love with Sara. My thoughts were interrupted when Dad stopped the car.  
  
I looked around and took in the surrounding. Dad stopped in front of Diner. In the Diner there were three men sipping their coffee and smoking, without them the diner would probably be empty. A lady came up to Dad and greeting him.  
  
"Hi Allen!"  
  
"Hi Helen" replied Dad.  
  
"What can I get you? "Asked Helen  
  
"Just the same; a sandwich with a nice, hot cup of coffee"" Dad looked at me and asked what I wanted. I told him I wanted the same thing. While she wrote down the order she kept looking at me. Dad noticed this and introduced me to her.  
  
"Helen I like you to meet Anzu, my Daughter"  
  
She nodded and smiled back.   
  
"Karen told me you were coming" Helen said.  
  
"Karen Motou" Dad explained, "works at our Inn. We don't know what we would do without her."  
  
By the time Helen brought the sandwiches, Dad was drawing a diagram of the Inn. As he drew it he pointed out the different rooms and talked about the Inn's history.   
  
"You should have seen the Inn before" Helen stated, "the roof was falling in, windows were boarded up- it was a total disaster."  
  
"Come on Helen, it wasn't that bad" Dad said. "All it need was love and thousand dollars of repairs."  
  
"After your Dad fixed up the place there were people coming from all around the world just to stay in Inn" said Helen. "But I would never want to stay there in the winter. Nobody is there and there is nothing to do"  
  
"Just the way I like it. No interruptions, no guests to take care, and I get more time to work on my book" Dad said smiling back at me.  
  
"I guess you have to see if from other point of views. But still I wouldn't want to stay in the winter or the summer" Helen said.  
  
I understood about her not wanting to stay in the winter time but why summer? I asked her why not.  
  
"You haven't told Anzu about the ghost?" She asked my Dad. This made me more confused.  
  
"You know how I feel about these stupid stories" Dad said and winked at me.   
  
"Is the Inn haunted?" I asked.  
  
"People in this town think so." She said as she frowned at Dad. "If you don't believe me just ask Mrs. Mutou, she sometimes has these strange vibes. She says when she is cleaning it feels like someone is watching her. Don't tell me you never felt it Allen"  
  
My Dad only nodded his head. I looked at Helen thinking she would drop the subject but she continued "What about your guest huh?"  
  
"They have not reported anything about a ghost. They only complain about their service, the TV and anything else wrong with the Inn" Dad said.  
  
"But Dad you might not know, Mrs. Mutou might be psychic, maybe there is a ghost. You really don't kno-"  
  
"I have other thing to worry about like the insurance, mortgage and to keep my guest happy, not some little ghost."   
  
"But you write about mystery. So wouldn't a haunted Inn be a good mystery" I hesitated, surprised by his attitude.   
  
Dad looked at me like he was disgusted "I write about police cases" He said, "like Murderers, detectives and drug. Not some super natural crap"   
  
I lowered my head and started to eat my sandwich, not wanted to disagree with his opinion. I wanted him to brag about me like he did Will. When Helen returned I thought she would tell me more about the ghost but it looked like my Dad's attitude made her keep it to herself. When we left the Diner I saw that the farther we went the fewer houses I saw. I had whished my Dad lived in one of the old house I saw on the way, it looked like it had no ghost lurking around.   
  
When we arrived I looked at the Inn, it was really old and it was three stories high. I hesitated to go inside. I wasn't ready for this but before I knew it Sara was already taking my luggage inside. She was young, very young around twenty five. She had rosy cheeks and beautiful hair. I noticed that she was pregnant- obviously my father neglected to tell me this. She greeted herself and I made my way inside. Inside the Inn was a cozy living room with a fireplace. To the side were stairs that lead to the different rooms for guests and on the other side of the living room was a kitchen. Sara took my coat and she led me to the washroom. After I came out I saw everyone gather around the fire I joined them and sat down in an old armchair.   
  
"Anzu you might think your father sent you to the North Pole, it is very cold this year." Sara said.  
  
Will came up to me and asked if I could read him a story. "Read me a story, Anzu. Please."  
  
"No Will, Anzu is tired and its way past your bed time" Said Sara. However, Will ignored her and continued to talk to me.  
  
"I want you to read a story to me but nothing about wolves they scare me at night. Anzu, do you get bad dreams at night?" Will asked.  
  
"Sometimes" I replied.   
  
"Now Will, lets not get started with wolves your gonna be up all night" Dad said.  
  
Sara took Will's Hand and led him up stairs "Good night"  
  
Dad saw me yawn. He took my luggage and told me to pick a room. I chose the one at the end and fell fast asleep.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Well that's it! Please review ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been updating!-_-;; anyways thanx 4 the reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
By the time Seto came down I was calm but still embarrassed. I watched as Seto made himself comfortable in an arm chair. He was wearing black jeans with a black shirt, this combo was mixed with the shadows in the room. As my Dad, Sara and Seto sipped wine I tried to read but Seto's presence made me uncomfortable. Every word he spoke attentive me. All I could do was listen, I had no idea what I could say to catch his interest. My chance finally came, when Seto asked Dad about the Inn.   
  
"Such a beautiful Inn must have an interesting history behind it." he said.  
  
Dad looked pleased "Well, me and Sara have been here for seven years and all we know is that this Inn was build in the eighteen hundreds and it was a popular place for people heading north."  
  
"We heard it also use to be a place where people would smuggle" Sara added.   
  
"I'm sure there is a ghost or two that haunts this place" Seto said with a sense of amusement in his voice, but I could sense that he had an deep interest in it.   
  
Dad and Sara shook their head but I was surprised I even spoke. "Mrs. Muto said that a girl was murdered and she haunts the Inn."  
  
I had meant to impress Seto but my Dad reacted first " I didn't hear anything about a murdered girl." My Dad sounded like he was mocking me. Sara leaned closer to me "There was a girl murder in the Inn?" I looked at Seto and saw that he was eager as Sara. "No, she wasn't killed in the Inn, somewhere outside, probably on the cliff."   
  
Without giving Dad a chance to speak I continued " Her killer was never found. The girl cannot rest in peace until her killer is found but that won't happen because he is dead himself." I concluded. Seto moved back in the chair and murmured "very interesting"   
  
"What a scary story Anzu. Are you sure it's true?" Sara asked.   
  
"True or not, this gives me an idea for my story. I just have problems with the beginning and ending." Dad said. They kept talking about books until Seto brought the conversation back to the murdered girl. "Has anyone seen the ghost before?"  
  
"The only thing that Mrs. Muto believes is that when she is alone cleaning she thinks someone is watching her." Dad said mocking the frighten lady.   
  
"Do you believe Mrs. Muto, Anzu?" Seto said turning to me.   
  
I hesitated for a moment but soon found my voice "When Mrs. Muto was telling me the story I felt sad, and I felt like someone was there listening, someone we couldn't see….." I couldn't find the right word to express my feelings. I was also embarrassed to continue.   
  
"Mrs. Muto must be a better story teller than I thought." Dad said mocking me again.   
  
"Are you saying you don't believe in ghosts, Allen?" Asked Seto.  
  
"Of course not, when you die you die there is nothing else to it." Dad replied confidently.   
  
"You seem certain" Seto said. "A person as intelligent as you can't really believe in childish rubbish" Dad said.  
  
"On the contrary, if your soul is not at rest and you have no where to go until you have your vengeance then why not believe in it?" Seto replied.  
  
I finally found my voice "Does this mean that you believe in ghosts?"  
  
"Yes, I do Anzu" Seto replied. There was silence, until a log fell in the fire which startled everyone including Lisa. Seto extended his hand to touch her but she hissed and ran away. After that incidence Seto rose to his feet "I thank you very much and I must bid you Farwell" he said " and if I encounter any ghost I will let you know." The three of us watched Seto climb up the stairs. After we heard the click of the door Sara turned to Dad. "What a nice, handsome and mysterious man" Dad just laughed and turned to me "Has Seto taken your heart as well, Anzu?"   
  
"He is really nice, and intelligent. He doesn't think that me believing in ghost is dumb" I said making it sound that I wasn't too interested in him.   
  
"I'm sorry Anzu its just that I can get a little carried away" Dad put the fire out and gave me a kiss along with a "good night". It felt scary without anybody in the room so I quickly climbed the stairs and into my room.  
  
Seto had followed me into my dream. We were in the Inn holding hands but it the Inn changed, it looked like a maze every door I opened made it more confusing. Seto silenced my dream with kisses and laughter. "You belong in the dark. I am the king of Dark and……you are my queen."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to people who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dad shook Seto's hand. "I'm Allen Mazaki, my wife Sara, my son Will, and my daughter Anzu."  
  
Seto extended his arm to Sara then to me. His hand was so cold, it was strange but it felt like ice. I moved closer to my dad not knowing what I was feeling. When Seto extended his hand to Will, he started to scream and run off to the kitchen.   
  
"Will is catching a cold, sorry about that." Sara apologized. "But once he starts to like you, you can't get him from talking and making you read books."  
  
"That's okay; I know how children can act." Seto replied. He looked like he favoured me because he flashed a charming smile before going to the third floor to choose a room.  
  
Even after he left his name kept ringing in my mind. "Seto Kaiba" I whispered. I stopped when I heard Sara calling me to the kitchen.   
  
"Mommy I don't like him. I don't want him to stay with us, make him leave." Will wined.  
  
"You haven't even met him, how can you just say that?" I argued.  
  
"He probably won't be staying long, Will." Susan said.   
  
"I'm afraid that's not the case. Mr. Kaiba told me he was going to stay here for at least a month." Dad said while coming down.  
  
"But what is he suppose to do? All the stores are closed because of the weather and-"  
  
"Don't worry Susan, Mr. Kaiba wants only peace and quiet. He is a writer just like me." Dad said.   
  
"What does he write" I asked.  
  
"I think he is writing a collection of poems."   
  
I imagined him in a dark room with only a single candle lit. A quilted black pen, not the type writer my Dad uses. He would curl his handwriting making it-  
  
My thoughts were interrupted again when Will started to whine about Seto. Finally Sara said bedtime and took him up. When she returned she asked me to call Seto for a drink. I was so happy. I was going to see him again. But when I was half way in the stair I started to get nervous. What if he didn't want to come? My though eventually lead him to the door. It was better than nothing. Before I could knock on the door Seto opened it like he was expecting me. In the back I could see the same image I imagined.  
  
"May I help you? Anzu." He asked  
  
"S-sorry to disturbed you, Mr. Kaiba b-but I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with us." I stuttered.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal Anzu. Just call me Seto and tell your parents I would love to have a drink with them. I hope to become apart of this family." I nodded my head and he gave me this stare that made me uncomfortable.   
  
"Thank you for the invitation Anzu." I moved back and fell on my shoe laces. I was so embarrassed I picked my self up and ran, not looking back. Oh god! What did Seto think of me?   
  
************************************************************************  
  
REVIEW PLZ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO!  
  
************************************************************************ Chapter 4  
  
The next morning I woke up with Seto's words still ringing in my head. I did not understand what all this meant. Maybe Seto and me will be together? I don't think so. Sunshine was pouring into my room, and I could smell the coffee brewing downstairs. I looked at the clock it was 9.  
  
I took a shower and took longer than usual with my clothing and hair. I picked out my best fitting black jeans and my black sweater just like Seto. I went downstairs and before I entered the kitchen I forced myself to breathe normally. I smoothed my hair and stepped in the room, I was expecting to see Seto but neither him nor my dad was there.  
  
"Your father is already working on his novel," Sara said answering my first question. "Seto doesn't want breakfast. All he wants is Tea and for lunch he wants me to leave the tray in front of his door so he can work all day undisturbed. I guess we will be seeing him for dinner."  
  
I was disappointed but hid it from Sara. Will looked up from his oatmeal. "Did you see Mr. Kaiba's car, Anzu?  
  
Sara moved the curtains to show me the car. "Take a look Anzu"   
  
Outside was beautiful moonlight colour Porsche. The sun reflecting off the car made it look like ice. It looked very powerful; very expensive-I didn't realize you get that much money in poetry. Seto must do something else, either that or he is independently wealthy….   
  
I knew I recognized the car somewhere. It was the same one that I saw passing the Inn the night of the blizzard. I remember and eerie headlight. Could be that Seto heard my whispered invitation? Maybe that's why he stared at me intensively. The thought sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
"I hate that car," Will said breaking my thoughts. "I hate Mr. Kaiba too."  
  
Sara came up to Will. "Now, Will Mr. Kaiba is our guest. You should say stuff like that."  
  
Ignoring Sara, Will asked, " Is Yami coming over?"  
  
"Today is Monday", Sara said. "Yami is in school."  
  
" Well, I hope he comes this Saturday. We had some much fun making the snowman." Will grabbed my sleeve to get my attention. "Wasn't it fun with Yami, Anzu?"  
  
Yami…. I had almost forgotten about him. The day we made a snowman seemed like it was century ago. My mind kept jumping to Seto…  
  
Will studied my face and asked, " You do like Yami? Right Anzu?"  
  
" Of course I do Will" I quickly said. " He is really nice and he is a good friend to you." as I spoke Yami slipped out of mind. Compared to Seto, Yami was just a mere child like Will.  
  
"Anzu, he is your friend too," Will said frowning. "Unless you like Mr. Kaiba better."  
  
I was thankful that Sara stepped in. "Will stop bothering your sister. Now eat your breakfast."  
  
Later on, I was alone in my room. I was trying to do homework but my mind went straight to Seto. The ceiling started to crack. Someone was pacing back and forth. I closed my eyes; Seto's room was at the end of hall just above mine. I imagined Seto's breath against my skin, him holding me and kissing…  
  
I sat and listen to Seto pacing back and forth. By noon I had accomplished nothing, unless you count the hundreds of time I wrote Seto on my notebook.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
REVIEW PLZ! 


End file.
